


SPN_J2_BigBang 2016: "Boy King Of A Lot Of Things"

by svala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animation, Banners & Icons, Drama, Embedded Video, Gen, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my art entry for the 2016 SPN_J2_BigBang. It includeds (animated) graphics and a video trailer</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPN_J2_BigBang 2016: "Boy King Of A Lot Of Things"

"Boy King Of A Lot Of Things" by dridri93

GEN

AU after 11x16.

Dean goes to the Empty, but is resurrected by Amara to become her Consort, the greater part of his soul locked away in his own body. Meanwhile, Sam lives and learns from Crowley that he’s been the immortal Boy King of Hell since he was “endorsed” by Lucifer’s knife five years ago (Earth time). He goes on a quest to separate Dean from Amara’s influence, growing into his still-increasing powers as he goes. It all ends with the battle, God vs. the Darkness, Order vs. Chaos, and Sam and Dean are right in the thick of it, along with Castiel, alone in his vessel after Sam evicted Lucifer with his powers, and Lucifer, in a different vessel, trying to make his Father proud by fighting with him.

Warnings: Language, canon-typical blood & gore, nonexplicit non-con (Dean/Amara relationship w/ all the issues it has)

LINK: coming soon

Banner 500x219

  


Animated Banner 500x500

  


Icons

  


Video Trailer: Immediate Music "With Great Power"

  


[.](https://vimeo.com/171573170)


End file.
